San Valentín del otro lado del pozo
by Dra. Unicornio
Summary: Después de todo, sus explicaciones valieron la pena.


_**San Valentín del otro lado del pozo.**_

_Después de todo, sus explicaciones valieron la pena._

**_#Disclaimer:_**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la genia Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Hace un tiempo que cierta sacerdotisa se veía de muy buen humor. Cada vez que volvía de su época daba comestibles de más a todos sus compañeros, además que las peleas con Inuyasha habían disminuido considerablemente. Cualquiera que la viese tendría la impresión que algunos corazones imaginarios la rodeasen. Su actitud no era la misma de siempre. Era como si estuviera más cariñosa de lo normal (porque ella de por sí tenía un carácter del demonio) Todo lo contrario a lo que mostraba estos últimos días.

—Kagome, se puede saber ¿Por qué demonios estás tan de buen humor? —preguntó el hanyou, fastidiado.

La azabache lo miró extrañada.

—¿Es malo que esté así? ¡Levanten el ánimo! —exclamó sonriente y dando unos cuantos saltitos, recogiendo flores y murmurando algo sobre que el amor estaba en el aire y un sin fin de cosas melosas.

—¿Creen que un espíritu maligno haya poseído a la señorita Kagome? —murmuró el monje hacia los demás presentes.

—¡Los escuché! Y no, no estoy poseída, monje Miroku. —se volteó Kagome, con una sonrisa.

La actitud de la muchacha asustaba. Al principio era muy agradable que Kagome tuviese esa alegría y que perdonase a Inuyasha por todas las estupideces que hacía, pero se estaba volviendo algo insoportable.

—Kagome ¿Te pasa algo? —interrogó Sango a su amiga, quien suspiró y se acercó a sus amigos.

—Verán, la razón por la cual estoy tan feliz es porque hoy es el día de San Valentín —exclamó sonriente la muchacha.

—y ¿qué es eso? —preguntó el ambarino.

—Es una fecha muy hermosa donde las personas hacen uno que otro detalle a su pareja y pasan todo el día con ella. También los enamorados tienen la oportunidad de confesarse a la persona que les gusta. ¡Es una fecha muy romántica! —respondió la azabache, mirando hacia el cielo con la mirada soñadora— Los regalos más comunes que se dan son chocolates o unas flores, pero eso depende de la persona. Aún así es un día muy lindo.

Todos miraron extrañados a la chica delante de ellos.

—Keh, que estupidez —murmuró Inuyasha mientras se levantaba y se alejaba.

Todos lo quedaron mirando, en especial Kagome, quien se levantó y se fue por la dirección contraria, pero su humor decayó un poco.

—Inuyasha es un tonto, el mayor de los tontos —dijo el kitsune, mientras todos asentían.

**WwWwWwWwW**

_"Ay si, que estúpida eres Kagome, esas fechas no son importantes. Hay que terminar de recolectar todos los fragmentos y destruir a Naraku. ¡Qué coraje!" _pensó la azabache, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque. Suspiró, Inuyasha no le gustaban mucho esas cosas que digamos.

Su caminata se detuvo al ver al mismísimo Inuyasha, de espaldas, en las ramas de un árbol.

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó la muchacha, causando que el nombrado se asustara.

—¡Niña tonta! No vuelvas a asustarme así ¿Por qué andas por estos lados? ¡Alguien podría atacarte y robar los fragmentos que llevas contigo!

De pronto Inuyasha paró de hablar al ver el rostro de la azabache, ya que este no se mostraba alegre como en la mañana.

—¿Que te pasa, Kagome? ¿Por qué ya no sonríes? —preguntó acercándose.

La muchacha suspiró y luego sonrió.

—No me pasa nada, Inuyasha. —respondió con la sonrisa, tal vez, más falsa que haya visto el hanyou— Ahora si me disculpas, quiero volver con los demás.

Y Kagome se devolvió por el camino donde llegó, dejando a Inuyasha entre asustado y extrañado a la vez por su falsedad en su sonrisa, pero luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Unas por aquí y otras por acá y...¡Perfecto! —exclamó el ambarino.

**WwWwWwWwW**

—Inuyasha, te ordeno que hables con la señorita Kagome. —habló Miroku, observando a la nombrada.

—¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! —exclamó alterado y malhumorado el hanyou, a lo que los demás suspiraban.

—Kagome no ha mostrado su felicidad por el resto del día. Lo más probable es que se haya enojado porque menospreciaste su San Ventín, o algo así. —explicó la exterminadora.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el ambarino habló —Bien.

Se dirigió a la muchacha rápidamente y, como si fuese un saco de patatas, la tomó de la cintura y la puso en su hombro.

—¡INUYASHA! ¿QUÉ HACES? ¡BÁJAME! —la azabache golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la espalda del hanyou, sin resultados.

—¡No molestes! —exclamó mientras se alejaba hasta llegar al Árbol Sagrado, donde depositó a la azabache suavemente.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me has traído hasta acá? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, enojada. Al ver que Inuyasha no la tomó en cuenta ya que estaba buscando algo entre sus ropas, iba a protestar hasta que el hanyou la interrumpió.

—Quería darte esto por lo que tu dijiste, eso sobre el día de San Vantenín —murmuró nervioso, mostrando un ramo de flores de distintos colores.

—Muchas gracias, Inuyasha. Aunque es Valentín. —la muchacha se abalanzó sobre el sonrojado Inuyasha, abrazándolo sonriente.

Al separase los dos se miraron fijamente. Sus miradas pasearon entre sus ojos y sus labios mientras se acercaban lentamente hasta acortar el espacio entre ellos. Sus labios se movían rítmicamente y poco a poco la azabache abrió tímidamente su boca para dar paso a la lengua de Inuyasha, la cual recorría la cavidad bucal de la muchacha. Dado a que son personas, el oxígeno es fundamental, así que se separaron, agitados y con los labios levemente rojizos.

—Kagome, yo... —el hanyou comenzó, nervioso— ¿Te gustaría ser mi..."novia"? —preguntó, recordando la palabra que en más de una vez usó la chica con sus amigas y el ambarino presente.

—S-sí, si quiero —afirmó Kagome, sintiendo como se le subían los colores. _"Esto no es un sueño, no es un sueño, no es un sueño..."_

Inuyasha atrajo a la chica hacia él, abrazándola por la cintura, y ésta apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hanyou, sintiéndose somnolienta. Por mientras la Luna alumbraba siendo testigo de la romántica escena.

* * *

_Hola! :3 Quise hacer un especial de San Valentín, ya que como es mañana, nuestra pareja favorita no podía faltar en estas fechas. (A menos que les guste otra pareja, son libres de elegir ^^) __Ojalá la pasen lindo en este San Valentín (ojo con los chicos ;D) Rompan corazones y conquisten, declárense ante su chico especial o lo que sea, porque sólo se vive una vez ;D_

_¿Reviews?_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


End file.
